


RWBY's Bizarre Adventure

by trouble2381



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, story focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouble2381/pseuds/trouble2381
Summary: In the world of Remnant, people live in peace. Little do they know that they are protected from monsters by a force known as protectors. These unique individuals have powers known as Stands that give them powers unique to them. To be trained as Protectors these Stand users go to specialist schools. One group of Users will have to fight harder than others to keep the peace the world knows, to save it from an evil long thought dead.





	

In a small convenience store late at night, Ruby Rose stood at the magazine racks. Searching for something good that could entertain her when she went home. Her headphones on blaring Casey Lee Williams she reached out and grabbed what looked like an interesting read. With her hood blocking all of her peripheral vision she failed to see the goons that walked in. All dressed in the same black suit except for one who wore a white suit, with a cigar in his mouth. 

"Hello? May I help you?" Asked the old man behind the counter, his hands visibly shaking. 

"Not really," stated the man in the white suit as he adjusted his hat with the tip of his cane. "I feel you'd just get in the way. So maybe you should just stand back," the man leaned in, over the counter. He turned his head to the side. "You know what we're looking for. Search everywhere." he told the other men. They all nodded and moved in different directions. 

As the rest scoured the rest of the shop, one of them looked down the sweets aisle to see a small girl in a red cloak "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them," he said loudly, pointing his weapon at her. "Hey, I said hands in the air. You got a death wish or something?" He said louder. When the girl didn't respond the man walked forward and grasped her shoulder, turning her around at speed. She  turned her hood fell down to reveal her headphones, red with black roses, covering her ears. The man pointed to his own ear indicating to Ruby to take them off. 

"Yes?" Responded Ruby, a confused look on her face. 

"Put your hands in the air," he replied, sounding considerably irritated "Now," 

Ruby narrowed her eyes "Are you robbing me?" She asked. 

"Yes," said the man, angry due to the insistent questions. 

"Ohhh," The next thing anyone knew the man went flying past everyone and out the window. The man in the white suit nodded at one of the other men indicating for him to check it out. He pulled a gun up at Ruby only for her to started surfing on him out of the other window. The other three men rushed to the window to see Ruby rising to her full height staring them down with a smirk. The white suited man also looked and scowled when he saw what other others didn't. Behind Ruby also rose a red figure resembling a girl of her age except with longer hair tied back, she had two scythe blades coming over her shoulders coming down to her chest and her body posed backwards in order to see past Ruby. 

"A Stand," he muttered under his breath. "Okay," he said aloud, he looked at the others before adding "Get her." The men looked back at him before running out of the doorway. By the time the first guy approached Ruby had swung up kicking him in the gut with both her feet before using her Stand to swing her around helping her land on her feet. The other two hesitated having just seen a small girl seemingly fly to another position after knocking down their friend. They charged her though allowing for Ruby to crouch and uppercut the first man with both her and her Stand's fist, making him fly up. While also positioning herself to crush the other guy to flatten him. The first guy, now recovered, pulled out his assault rifle and started firing at Ruby causing her  to use her Stand's ability and speed backwards, avoiding the bullets as they flew at her. She then charged faster using her Stand's speed, sliding to knock the shooter into the air. She then used her Stand to catch her and throw her back to kick the shooter back, he landed with a thud at the leaders feet. He looked down at the unconscious body, shaking his head.  

"You were worth every cent, truly you were," He looked up at Ruby "Well red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," He said, dropping his cigar on the floor before putting it out with the end of his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around," He lifted his cane up toward Ruby, the end coming up in a form of crosshairs. The sirens in the distance speeding up his movements "I'm afraid this is where  we part ways," a flash of light supported from his cane, speeding towards Ruby. Ruby's eyes widened and pulled her Stand's arm up to protect her, knocking her back. Once the smoke cleared she looked up to see the man had vanished. She looked around to see the man climbing up a fire escape to the roof of a nearby building. The shopkeeper came to the door to survey the damage that had been cause to his shop front. 

Ruby turned her head to him "You okay if I go after him?" She man nodded and gave a grunt of approval, giving Ruby all she needed before she turned back to the fire escape using her Stand to speed over. Just as the man climbed over the top Ruby was close behind. "Hey" she shouted as she landed causing the man to stop. 

"Persistent," he muttered, as a bullhead VTOL rose up opening it's doors for him. He climbed in and turned to face Ruby "End of the line, Red," He said, raising a small grenade in his hand, throwing it at Ruby's feet. But unbeknownst to the man, before it exploded a blonde woman dropped down shielding herself and Ruby. He started cheering his victory before noticing a wall of light separating him and Ruby as well as the new challenger. 

The woman grunted and fixed her glasses as Ruby looked on in amazement of her savior. The woman held up the riding crop in her hand waving it the bullhead, because of this the debris from the grenade was picked up and thrown at the VTOL causing it to start shaking, threatening to fall out of the sky. Inside the man was thrown around until he managed to climb into the cockpit, his grip close to snapping the cane in his hand. 

"We've got a couple of stand users," he said to the crimson dressed woman, who was wrestling with the center stick. She instantly let go of the stick and made her way to the doors, leaving the man to grab the controls in her wake. Outside, using the same debris she started raining it down atop the bullhead, making some pieces stick to the hull. One piece smashed through the cockpit nearly going through the man head. In the cargo bay the crimson dressed woman, stumbled towards the door before retaining her composure, thrusting her hands out firing a blog of hot glass at the woman. The woman blocked it with her riding crop making it land all around her. The Crimson woman threw her hand up causing the glass to rise up in a complete circle, causing the blonde woman to have to leap out of the way, the attack caused more damage to the rooftop. The woman raised her crop making most of the debris to rise up into the shape of a spear which she threw at the bullhead. The crimson woman fired more glass destroying most of the spear but it simply reformed and continued it's pursuit. 

The man saw the incoming spear and threw the bullhead to the side, deflecting the spear off the roof of the VTOL. The woman brought the spear back, splitting it into three different parts. The glass thrower pulled her arms in tight before throwing them out causing a shockwave that caused the destruction all three spears. As the bullhead started pulling away, causing Ruby to start panicking. She started picking up bits of debris and, using her stand, threw each rock at high speed towards the bullhead. Each one was deflected by the crimson woman. She then started to create several smaller circles around Ruby and the woman. The woman noticed and threw Ruby forward allowing them to avoid the attack. By the time they recovered the bullhead was closing it's doors and leaving them behind. 

When Ruby stood up she turned the  woman "You're a protector," she said, mesmerized "Can I have your autograph?" Next thing she knew, she was sitting in an interrogation room with the woman from the rooftop pacing around the desk. 

"I hope you realize that you're actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." She lectured. 

"They started it," Said Ruby, in defense. 

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back," Ruby's face lit up causing the woman's head to snap towards her "And a slap on the wrist," She said as she brought her riding crop down on the table causing Ruby to reel back. "But, there is someone here who'd like to meet you." The woman finished causing Ruby's eyes to widen slightly. As she walked in front of the door the figure of a man started walking through it, his hair grey and a small pair of glasses on the tip of his nose. He walked in with a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of cookies. 

"Ruby Rose," He said, leaning over the table "You... have silver eyes," 

"Uh um..." Was all the sounds that Ruby could make as she tried to figure out what her eye color had to do with anything. 

"As I always do, what's your Stand called?" He asked, pulling the seat across from Ruby out. 

"I call her Cresent Rose," She stated, proudly. 

"And what, if I may ask, can she do?" 

"Well, she's really strong and can help me move super fast," She explained, trying to keep calm about getting to talk about her Stand to someone other than her family 

"Ahhh," breathed the man, he calmly took a sip of his coffee "So where did you learn to do this? Even for a Stand user, these are some quite unique techniques." 

"My uncle," 

"I see," he replied, placing the plate down in front of Ruby. She looked down at the plate in front of her and back up at eh man before placing one in her mouth. Before finishing the first one she started to shovel a second one in and another and another until finally she had cleared the plate in front of her. 

"It's just I've only seen one other Stand user of that skill before, A dusty old Crow." 

"Mats ma oncl ykno" Said Ruby, her mouth full of cookie. The man cleared his throat causing Ruby to swallow. "Sorry, That's my uncle Qrow. He taught me everything I know. I was garbage until he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like," Ruby threw her arms out making fighting noises with her mouth. 

"So I've noticed," He said placing his cup on the desk "And what is an adorable girl like you training to use her Stand powers in combat," 

"Well I want to be a protector," 

"You want to slay monsters?" 

"Yeah. I only have two more years then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a protector, and I'm trying to become a protector because I want to help people and our parent always taught us to help others so I thought that I might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright but protectors are the ones with Stand's and their much more romantic and exciting and cool and..." Ruby then proceeded to make an distinguishable squeal "...y'know," She looked up at the woman's face to find it unchanged from it's usual stoic expression, The man however wore a small smile on his face. 

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, his finger in an arch. 

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon," Stated Ruby. 

"Hello," Said Ozpin, his smirk growing. 

"Nice to meet you," responded Ruby. 

"You want to come to my school?" He asked. 

"More than anything." Ozpin looked over at the woman who humphed and rolled her head. Ozpin looked back at Ruby. 

"Well okay," Ruby's smile grew. 

* * *

 

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me, this is the best day ever," Said Yang, Ruby's sister, as she squeezed all the air out of the smaller girls lungs. 

"Please stop," wheezed Ruby, Yang mercifully let go of her. 

"But I'm so proud of you," She said, her arms pulling closer together in excitement. 

"Really, sis, it was nothing." 

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said, indicating the other passengers of the airship. Despite being quite large the place was pretty much empty given that only stand users were able to become protectors there was usually a small number of students. 

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." 

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" 

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got in two years in advance. I don’t' want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang frowned a little at her sister before moving to her side, pulling her in for a side hug. 

"But you are special."  

What every Yang was going to say was interrupted by a news broadcast "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities," as the reporter spoke the mugshot of the man Ruby fought the night before was displayed on screen "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." 

On cue the face of newscaster Lisa Lavender appeared on screen "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." Before she could finish she was interrupted when the screen faded away only for a hologram of the same woman Ruby met the night before appeared. 

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" She started, her hands together in front of her. 

"Who's that?" Asked Yang, leaning into Ruby. 

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the hologram continued. 

"Oh," 

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to become Stand users and attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Protectors it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda finished the hologram fading from sight. 

"Wow!" Exclaimed Ruby as she rushed to the window, the entire city in view. "Look I can see Uncle Qrow's house from here. I guess home isn't too far after all!" 

Yang stepped forward, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder "Beacon's our home, now." She said. However, before they could enjoy the moment the sound of gagging drew their attention. The sound where coming from a blonde boy who was holding his hands up to his mouth. "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." 

"It was a nice moment when it lasted." 

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." 

"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'." Ruby smiled up at her sister before looking down at the floor. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" 

"Gross, Gross, Gross..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This here is an idea I wrote while trying to cure my writers block a little, it kinda worked. Like I mentioned in the notes of Coming of Age I have a Patreon. I don't know when I'll upload/write the rest but I'll do it eventually. As always, please leave a comment as they are always appreciated.


End file.
